Soul Mates
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: This is number one, of my sasuhina one-shot of twenty five or more before 2013. Sasuke and Hinata are in the same math class, and are assigned as math partners. Sasuke already has feelings, and Hinata is just deiscovering hers. one-shot. SASUHINA HINASASU SASUKExHINATA HINATAxSASUKE


**Sasuhina, One shot number 1. July 9.**

**Ok, so I have set a goal for myself. do twenty five one shots of sasuhina before 2013! (and maybe more) so please, support sasuhina, and review. :3 They will be simple, sweet, and not go over 3000 words. :P **

**SASUHINA!**

* * *

Her laugh was like a bell tinkling. Her skin was like the creamy moon, her hair was like the night sky, a little blue, a little black, her body was perfect, not stick thin like a stick, and not fat like a ball, and best of all, her eyes were so pure, just like her soul.

But she wasn't a fangirl. Which sent Sasuke in to a bad mood when ever he saw her.

He would have given up all his fan girls just for that one. Hinata Hyuuga. But she had never showed a romantic expression to any one. Except for that one week in first grade, towards the dobe Naruto Uzumaki. Then they got to know each other better.

And now they're best friends.

It would be an understatement not to think because of her shyness and clumsiness, that she was unpopular. On the contrary, she had a way with people. All of whom, had become very protective of her.

Like that long haired guy in the front, taking notes on every thing, like the perfect Hyuuga.

In fact, he is a Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga. And that is her right next to her. The angel. The perfect soul mate of mine. Her soul and mine match. Obviously.

I would only ever use the word soul if I was talking about Hinata Hyuuga.

Whoops, the bell rung. And I haven't gotten anything out of this class except for the fact that Hinata Hyuuga has delicate fingers.

I packed my stuff, then heard the math teacher, Asuma call me. "Sasuke, please stay."

I grumbled a few choice words, then heard him add "Hinata, you too."

Hey, was that a flying pig?

I packed my bags a little more eagerly. and went up to Asuma.

I glanced at Hinata, who smiled a little back. "H- hello Uchiha-san," She stuttered.

Aw, so adorable! I thought.

"Hn." I replied.

Asuma rolled his eyes at me. I glared back at him.

"Anyway, Hinata here, has been absent on the day we were assigned math partners. and you have been very, uh, uncooperative working with Sakura Haruno. So I have decided to switch partners, and have you work with Hinata, while Sakura will work with Ino Yamanaka and Sai. Is that alright?" He asked.

Was it alright? Was it?

Of course it was!

"Hn" I muttered. I took a quick peek at Hinata, she seemed a little dejected, looking at the floor, and twiddling her fingers.

I felt like a huge jerk.

"I mean, sure." I grumbled.

Asuma clapped his hands. "Well, all set then!"

~Time Skip~

"U- Uchiha s-san, could we s-start?" Hinata stuttered. We were in the library, getting ready to start on long division and what-not.

"Fine." I sat across from her.

She giggled as I knocked a notebook to the ground. "How could I do that?" I muttered, slapping my forehead. I was a calm and collected person.

""It's fine, I m-mean, I do that all th-the time," She said with a smile, lighting up her features.

I grinned and picked up the notebook that fell. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have so many notebooks then." He winked at her. A light blush decorated her cheeks. "And spend some time on other stuff." He smirked at her adorable tomato face.

Then he opened the notebook to pages and pages of neat hand written notes.

Maybe math wasn't so bad.

~Time Skip~

"Sasu-chan!" A hyperactive Sakura Haruno ran up to me and hugged me. Groping me in the process.

I wonder if I can charge for rape.

"I was wondering why Asuma had separated us! And he told me you were with that ugly Hyuuga girl!" She stuck her face close to mine.

Yech!

"Hn"

She batted her fake eyelashes (I know they're fake because I once saw them fall off at lunch, while she was sexually assaulting me.) "I mean, who doesn't know we're perfect soul mates?" She looked at me.

Soul mates? That's perfect bull crap right there.

"Hn"

She sat on my lap, much to the pleasure of the kids I hang out with, and rubbed her non existent boobs against my perfectly chiseled chest.

Zaku wolf whistled while Karin and Sakura had a mini dog fight, as Karin was latched onto my arm.

I slunk away from them. And ran.

~Else where~

Hinata had just finished her california rolls. With the help of Kiba and Naruto.

"Back off doggy, Or I'll call the ferocious Hyuuga to make you!" Naruto snarled.

Neji punched Naruto, and walked away.

Kiba started laughing. Then Naruto pinned him down. "Take that back Kiba!" He snarled.

"Make me foxy." Kiba retorted.

Hinata started thinking of one pale, warm mysterious handsome man. And his mysterious, rare smiles. And his smirk. And his intellect. (Something Naruto had lacked back in first grade)

Ino walked by with Sai, "Mini fights lately?" She huffed. She pulled a seat next to Hinata.

Hinata shrugged, smiling a little. Ino smiled back, hand in hand with Sai.

"Who is it?" Ino drawled. Hinata perked up.

"Wh-what?" Hinata said, a blush sweeping across her face. She could feel her face burning in humiliation that she got caught.

"Who is that special someone?" Ino poked her in the ribs, causing her to giggle. "I mean, you're never in a trance, so it's a guy right?" Hinata hung her head. Ino grinned. "Who is it?"

Hinata finally gave up. "Fine, I'll give you a h-hint." She looked up, trying to find Uchiha-san to stare at, but found him standing right in front of her in person.

"U-Uchiha-s-san." Hinata stuttered. Her face flamed, and with Ino giggling next to her, made Hinata want to sit on the floor and disappear.

Sasuke sat next to Hinata, and hung his head on her delicate shoulder. Hinata eeped a little, causing him to smile on the inside.

"I'm tired... let me sleep." Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes.

"B-b-but-t" Hinata's stutter got worse.

Suddenly, Sasuke looked up, grabbed her chin, and kissed her passionately.

Effectively silencing her. And Ino. And Naruto and Kiba. Who all turned and stared at the alien.

Sasuke broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around a petrified Hinata Hyuuga.

He smiled. That's right. Soul mates.

* * *

**So, that was my first one shot, of at least twenty five more. Hopefully I'll do at least one a week. And my writing skills will be better, along with my support of Sasuhina. I think Sasusaku is too... YUCK. I mean, I like Sakura, but She and Sasuke aren't right for each other.**

**And Gaahina is good too. I mean, Hinata is warm... and perfect...**

**ANYWAY, HAPPY REVIEWING!**


End file.
